disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Chelsea Daniels
(season 3) "Radio Heads", episode 13, That's So Raven (season 2) |personality = Vegetarian, absent-minded, funny, friendly, nice, lovely, naive, kind, oblivious, athletic, caring, air-headed and heartwarming, intelligent (formerly) |appearance = Redhead, thin, Caucasian, dresses casual |occupation = Student Former worker in a car wash for dogs "Dog Day Aftergroom", episode 11, That's So Raven (season 3) Levi's mother |alignment = Good |home = Chicago San Francisco (formerly) |family = Joni Daniels (mother) Levi (son) Garrett Grayson (ex-husband) Earl (cousin) |pets = Sam (dog) and a goat (considered) |friends = Raven Baxter, Eddie Thomas, Cory Baxter, Victor Baxter, Tanya Baxter, Devon Carter, Señorita Rodriguez, Betty Jane, Cousin Vicky, Auntie Faye, Cousin Delroy, Baby G. (Raven's country family), Ben, Jennifer, Sydney, Donna Cabonna, Zack Martin, Cody Martin, Mr. Moseby, Booker Baxter-Carter, Nia Baxter-Carter, Tess |enemies = Alana Rivera, Bianca, Loca, Muffy, Serena Valentine, Nicki Peterson, Stanley, Chloe Hunter, Cory Baxter (occasionally) |likes = Vegetarian food, animals, trees |dislikes = Cory trying to kiss her, meat |quote = "This is awkward." "That makes more sense!"}} Chelsea "Chels" Ophelia Daniels (portrayed by Anneliese van der Pol, born 1989) is Raven's best female friend during her stay at Bayside High School. Chelsea first appeared in That's So Raven. Personality Chelsea was always nearly portrayed as either absent-minded or a bit air-headed, not understanding the most simple, obvious things. Though she can be absent-minded, she deeply cares about her friends and would never let them down. She is very pretty and down-to-earth. Chelsea is an environmentalist. However, she is very gifted in other areas. She is great with animals and works in a dog groomer, where the owner said she was the best groomer they had. She also has great leadership skill's, taking charge of several protests and is president of her schools greenery preservation club. She is also a teenage prodigy in arts. In early episodes, she was fairly intelligent and this was dropped to give her more personality. Chelsea is the opposite of her "fashionista" friend Raven. She enjoys nature and loves camping (she's even able to find edible foods and fungus out in the woods). She's also very spiritual in contrast to the "materialistic" Raven. She can sometimes be found meditating or doing things for 'spiritual' health. Though this sometimes leads in to trouble as she caused her friends to argue over a goat and in a vision turned herself and Raven into cows. She also likes to make jokes, which only she would laugh at. Despite her apparent lack of common sense and intelligence, she has a few surprises up her sleeve -- such as occasionally knowing certain "smart" things, which usually tends to surprise everyone else. Age * Aged 14 (Season 1) * 14–15 (Season 2) * 15–17 (Season 3) * 17–18 (Season 4) Sayings She usually uses catchphrases like "This Is Awkward" or "That Makes More Sense!". She Refers To A Specific Relative, Cousin Earl At Times. Appearances That's So Raven Raven's Home Set years after the original, Chelsea is now a divorce single mother to a son named Levi. Her ex-husband is a man named Garrett, but they got divorced after Garrett had an affair with a female federal agent (who later has him arrested for tax fraud and sent to prison). Chelsea and Levi end up moving in with Raven, who, like Chelsea, is now a divorced single mother (but to boy-girl fraternal twins named Booker and Nia, the former of whom inherited Raven's psychic abilities).http://www.spoilertv.com/2017/01/thats-so-raven-spin-off-info-and.html Gallery References Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:American characters Category:That's So Raven characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Transformed characters Category:Cattle Category:Raven's Home characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Fan Fiction